Ike's Distractor
by shinju-kun
Summary: Ike wanted to take some friends back to his hometown but how can he drive with a certain angel distracting him? IkexPit fluff!


"Ike! Ike! Look! Ike look at the lake! It's all sparkly and shiny and wooooooooooooooooowww!"

Ike sighed. "Pit, please sit down before you get me a ticket. You're not supposed to have your face planted against the window…I also can't drive with you distracting me…"

It took a moment but the angel eventually sat down in his seat, re buckling himself to prevent the police from catching them.

"Look, I know you're excited but please remain calm."

"Okay, Ikus!" The brunette bubbled, literally bouncing in his seat.

"Wow, just that small sentence makes him sit for about a whole two seconds…" Roy murmured to Marth in the backseat.

"I can hear you, Roy."

"Well it's true!"

"Roy, you behave yourself okay?" Marth warned, patting his head roughly.

"Ah, okay, okay, I will!"

You're probably wondering where they're going huh? Well, Ike wanted to show his friends where he had grown up so Ike took Pit along but then Roy begged and begged and begged to go so Ike conceded, also bringing along Marth. Ike had been driving for a good five and a half hours and there wast still another three hours to go; with Pit bouncing and nearly getting him pulled over twenty times, Ike was on the verge of kicking his beloved out of the car and making him walk.

The older sighed once again as he let up on the gas, his anger finding a place to hide in a corner of his heart, waiting to come back.

"I'm hungry, Ikus. When will we stop for food?" Pit asked, eyes glued to the window as the fields rushed by.

A deep and patient sigh came from Ike. "Only a couple more hours okay. Pitto-chi? Just relax."

"Mkay. Do you have any snacks?"

"You can ask Marth. I'm driving."

The angel literally looked back at Marth with his seatbelt across his back as he kneeled on the seat. "Are there any snacks back here, Marth?"

The bluenette looked around and found an empty box of granola bars. "I;m afraid not. It seems a certain redhead has eaten them all."

"Fatty!" Pit accused, jutting out his bottom lip.

"Hey don't call me a fatty you twig!" Roy growled, reaching forward to try to slap him.

Pit easily reclined and leaned back to land a soft punch to his head. Roy then grabbed him and pulled him into the back seat, making Ike screech to a halt. Luckily there wasn't any cars in back of them, along with the streets being nearly completely empty.

"Pit! Roy! Knock it OFF already!" He yelled, glaring at the mirror to see Pit about to land a punch on Roy while the redhead tugged on his hair.

"Let go!" Marth said, opening the door so Pit could get out and get back into the front seat.

After a deep sigh from Ike and a murmured apology from the rest of the occupants, they were off again.

"I swear, can't you two just STOP fighting LONG enough until this trip is DONE?"

"I-I'm sorry, Ikus…" Pit murmured, hanging his head.

Ike sighed deeply once again and looked at the angel through his peripheral. He seemed like he really meant it. He reached across to ruffle his hair. "It's alright. Just, keep your hands off of each other, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey! He started it!" Roy whined.

"I don't care, I'm ending it." He looked to his mirror to send a death glare at Roy, instantly making him shut up.

The next half an hour was a quiet one expect for the quiet "awe's" of a certain angel at the beautiful landscape. Pretty soon, small talk leaked from Roy, and it began a group talk, which killed the angry mood completely, until they were passing the beach.

"Woooooowww! Ikus the water is so big! And the waves are just huge! I don't see how the people don't drown! That must be scary! Hey can we-"He was cut short as Ike once again came screeching to a halt.

Marth and Roy tensed up in the back and were about to get ready to get out and grab Pit before Ike drove off but were surprised by what the older had done.

Pit looked at Ike in fear but the driver merely grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him forward and crushing his lips against his, shoving his tongue into Pit's mouth as well. All the angel could do was blink in a daze as Ike set him back down in his seat and fixed his shirt, once again driving.

Let's just say that Pit no longer distracted Ike from his driving for the rest of the way. As for Marth and Roy, they had their mouths dropped for the rest of the way, in disbelief at Ike's actions.

As for the driver himself, well, he was very, VERY content that he could drive for an hour in silence, along with a certain angel calmer than he ever will be.

~*Kan*~


End file.
